csifandomcom-20200225-history
Kevin Greer
|victims = 5 killed 1 killed by proxy |status=Deceased |actor=Taylor Nichols |appearance=What's Eating Gilbert Grissom? }} "But there must be something angelic in the way I look, because even on their last breath, they didn't think I'd actually do it." Kevin Greer, a.k.a. "The Blue Paint Killer", was a serial killer and rapist featured in seasons three and five of CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. Season Three The Execution of Catherine Willows Greer's accomplice, John Mathers, has been arrested and and found guilty of the various murders that Greer himself had committed. Mather's execution is interrupted by a last-minute postponement of the judgement. At the time of Mathers' arrest, there was no DNA testing, but with the new technology, John Mathers' hair matched with evidence on one of the victims. But the case still wasn't concrete as there was little evidence to link Mathers to all the murders, this is because he was just an accomplice. The case fell to Catherine who, after examining the case, concluded that Mathers was guilty of the murders and was executed. When the execution had been completed, they found a new victim indicating that Mathers wasn't the serial killer. Greer knows of the execution and feels remorse, causing him to lay low for a while before he starts killing again. Season Five What's Eating Gilbert Grissom? Two years have passed since the execution of John Mathers. Gil Grissom is called in to investigate a homicide. The corpse in the university had been shredded in a wood-chipper. Examining the remains found something familiar, traces of blue paint and motor oil, but unlike the other victims, this one was a man. Greer mistook him for one of his victims as the man had long blonde hair and it was a dark night. The find a garbage bad with a blow up doll in it, which contained a chunk of hair from a previous victim. In the mouth of the doll there was a artists sketch, in the picture, a frightened woman, begging for her life, in the back of what appeared to be a van and through the van's windows they could see the logo of an erotic store. They saw a van outside the shop which resembled the one is the sketch, when they opened it they found the body of Kaitlin Rackish. In the shop they found a comic book filled with stories and images of women being dominated and tortured, the artists style matching the sketch of the drawing in the doll, the style of Greer. They discover the paper was printed from was from the university that Greer worked at. When they go to his house to arrest him they discover he is already at the Police Station waiting to speak to Grissom. In interrogation, he reveals that there is another victim that they need to save, a woman named Britt Mosscoe, but this is just a ruse; the name was an anagram for "Miss October" and her drawings were based on a pinup girl from a calendar. When they go to leave, Greer asks to go to the toilet. When he goes into to the cubicle, he suffocates himself with a plastic bag that he had hidden on him. As an apparent suicide note, he made one of his usual drawings while being questioned in the interrogation room, with the slight difference that when it was folded a certain way, the drawing of a bound girl turned into the face of Grissom, the mouth of which said "Goodbye". Modus Operandi Greer targeted Caucasian female college students. As an elaborate ruse, he applied blue house paint to railings in the Western Las Vegas University campus; the railings were chosen because they were near a water fountain. Motor oil was mixed into the paint to slow the drying process. He would then wait for a victim to touch the railing, and while the victim was trying to wash the paint off at the water fountain, he would ambush them, bind their wrists and ankles with zip-ties, bundle them into a van, and drive away from the site. He would then stop the van outside an erotic boutique, where he made sketches of his victims pleading for mercy. He would then sexually assault them before strangling them to death. After he had killed his victims, he dumped them in black garbage bags around Las Vegas and sold his sketches to the owner of the boutique. The exception to this M.O. was Jonathan Avery Haywood III, who was mistaken for Kaitlin Rackish because of his long hair. As Haywood was male, Greer did not sexually assault or sketch him and disposed of the body by dismembering it and feeding it into a wood-chipper on campus. Known Victims *Unspecified dates in 1987: **Janet Kent **Marcia Reese **Charlene Roth *November 7, 2002: Debbie Reston *2004: **November 1: John Avery Haywood III **November 3: Kaitlin Rackish Known Accomplices * John Mathers Appearances Category:CSI: Las Vegas Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Serial Rapists Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Psychopaths